Os gêmeos
by Suellen-san
Summary: Irmãos, amantes e um passado que voltou à tona. Hiato
1. Chapter 1

**Aviso: Tentativa de Yaoi, ou seja, relacionamento entre homens ou até incesto. Se não curte, por favor, poupe-me de comentários maldosos e procure algo que lhe agrada. Além de ter paciência com a inexperiente nesse gênero. **

**Aviso dois: Personagens originais, por gentileza caso queira usá-los avise, poupariam muitos problemas. **

**Resumo: Irmãos, amantes e um passado que voltou à tona. **

**Beta: Sem beta.**

**Os gêmeos**

A partir do momento que soube do ocorrido rumo para seu lar. Tinha ciência que a esposa mortal não agüentaria por muito tempo. Adentrou no recinto e o que viu... Não que fosse um mal pressagio, mas vê o Deus de Morte e Destino lado a lado era uma imagem aterrorizante.

- Ares! – A voz doce do Deus da Morte não era reconfortante.

- Morta... Ela não...

- Ainda não meu amigo. – A voz forte não deixava dúvidas era o Deus conhecedor dos caminhos dos seres.

- Ocorreu algo inesperado e você tem que toma uma decisão.

- O que Morte quer dizer é... – Destino tomou coragem e prosseguiu. – Não aconteceu o que era previsto e o Deus vai levá-la.

Ares não acreditava como o Deus supremo resolve fazer essa atrocidade consigo. Arranca da sua vida sua esposa e cria. A energia dele começou a oscila e o ódio tomava conta de seu coração. Só que uma mão o toca no ombro e ele a olha.

- Esperança?

- Estamos aqui para ajudá-los. – Só de ouvi-la ficou feliz. – Morte está impedindo o inevitável. E queremos salva-los.

- Salva-los?

- Sim. São gêmeos.

Senão ouvisse da boca da Deusa que dá esperança aos seres, não acreditaria. Que dizer que havia dois seres se formando e não um. Não sabia se chorava ou sorria. Foi tirado dos seus devaneios pelos amigos que o levou ao enorme quarto ornamentado por temas alegres.

Apesar de acha horrível a decoração, mas a esposa não merecia vive na escuridão que o assombrava. Mirou-a e não sabia se aguentaria voltar para as entranhas da terra. Ela sempre foi sua luz no meio do caos que vive. Aproximou-se do leito e beijou a testa dela.

- Amor?

- Perdão meu anjo... – Sentiria falta daquela voz meiga.

- Acho que não deveria me chama de anjo. Sou mais um demônio que um anjo após vive naquele inferno.

Ele sorriu e sua aparência de anjo há muito tempo foi deixada para trás. Agora era, mas um demônio do que um anjo. Entretanto sabia que sua cria ou crias agora teriam forma de demônios igual à mãe. Era até estranho dizer que ela é sua luz, se o manto negro da noite a envolvia dos pés a cabeça. A única luz que via era no coração bondoso e gentil que estava para perder.

- Tem certeza que não temos como prolonga. – Voltou-se aos amigos. – Antes tínhamos até o nascimento. Porque agora não...?

- São dois Ares. – Destino tentou explica. – Ela é normal não uma deusa. É muita energia para um ser só. Poderíamos tira um e deixa...

- Não! – Miraram a mãe. – Ou nos três morremos ou os dois sobrevivem. Não quero ir com a alma pesada pela morte de um das minhas crias.

- Ares?

- Ela está certa, Esperança. Não viveria o resto do meu ciclo pensando em mais uma morte. Já vão leva o meu tesouro e ainda mais dois seres inocentes...

Controlou as lágrimas que teimavam em vir. Se pudesse morreria no lugar da esposa, mas há diferença entre mortais e deuses. Mortais morrem e não voltam à vida. Já deuses têm ciclos divididos em dois. A morte e o renascimento quando são mortos e depois renasciam. Ou o fim do ciclo quando o corpo cansado virava pó e volta no mesmo corpo só que mais novo. De qualquer forma era um ciclo que tinha começo, meio e fim. Invejava os humanos, os deuses, por ter o descanso eterno já que eles nunca poderiam ter.

- E como será feito?

- Bem Destino encontrou duas fêmeas...

- Mas porque duas?

- É que... – Morte estava sem saída. – Não encontramos uma fêmea grávida de gêmeos...

- E vão separa as minhas crias?

- Calma...

- Calma nada Esperança. Eles querem dividi-los...

- Não vamos dividi-los. – Destino tomou a frente naquela conversa. – As duas fêmeas são irmãs e estamos no mesmo tempo de gestão.

- Tem certeza?

- Claro. Procurei em cada lugar desse mundo a não ser que você queira em outro.

Não ia agüenta ter que se descola entre os mundos para vê suas crias. O jeito era aceitar aquela situação e separá-los do ventre materno. Necessitavam de sua permissão e isso significava que sua esposa já havia tomando conhecimento da situação e decidido que rumo ia seguir aquela história.

- Tudo bem. – Murmurou. – Façam o que for possível.

- Meu anjo!

- Sim.

- Cuide deles. – Ares a observou. – Não deixe que nada e nem ninguém os machuque. Os ensine o caminho da luz, mesmo que seu lado obscuro o tente a querer o contrário.

- Eu...

- Não é um pedido é uma ordem. – Mesmo a beira da morte ela tinha garra e foi isso que o conquistou. – Eles têm que se criados como seres normais e vê os desafios da vida. Sabe que o mundo não é manipulado pelos Deuses.

- Amor...

- Você me entendeu?

- Claro.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo. E muito... Como queria que não...

- Quem sabe um dia nós veremos.

- Assim espero.

Beijou uma última vez aquela boca e sentiu uma lágrima desafia sua vontade. Como odiava a vida e a morte. Dois irmãos mesquinhos que se achavam dono da verdade dos seres. Um dava e o outro tirava. E para ironia do destino eram gêmeos. Viu a vida entra no seu lar e agora iria presencia a morte tira-la de si.

Como queria vê-los sofre e muito. Mas seria justo querer o mal a todos? Ele não escolheu ser o Deus da Destruição que traz a guerra e a morte. Mas pode escolhe um destino diferente para si, sem trevas para toda a eternidade. E não é que os Deuses estavam certos. Nenhum Deus vive no paraíso na terra, vivem o inferno e é o pior do que o lugarzinho aonde ia os normais.

Ainda teve tempo de conversa com sua amada e aprecia a beleza impar dela. Afastou-se e viu destino retira duas essências da esposa. Tão pequenas que com um sopro poderia aniquilar as suas crias. Mirou o corpo sem vida de sua luz e não suporto. Sentia-se fraco e a escuridão o engoliu, mas uma energia amiga o reconfortou.

Daquele momento em diante não viu o tempo passa, nem o enterro glamoroso da amante, nem o nascimento das crias. Não conseguia vive sua vida "normal". Pois no momento que a viu seguir pro outro mundo, seu mundo com cores se tornou tão negro ou até mais do que já era.

**Continua...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aviso: Tentativa de Yaoi, ou seja, relacionamento entre homens ou até incesto. Se não curte, por favor, poupe-me de comentários maldosos e procure algo que lhe agrada. Além de ter paciência com a inexperiente nesse gênero. **

**Aviso dois: Personagens originais, por gentileza caso queira usá-los avise, poupariam muitos problemas. **

**Resumo: Irmãos, amantes e um passado que voltou à tona. **

**Beta: Sem beta.**

**Os gêmeos**

**Capitulo 2 **

Em uma vila, os filhos de Ares viviam uma vida quase normal. As tragédias se assolaram mais rápido do que qualquer um imaginaria. Em pouco tempo, os dois ficaram órfãos, a vila foi totalmente destruída e sonhos desfeitos. Passeavam de lugar em lugar até aquele dia...

No pequeno quarto, um anjo de olhos verde viu outro anjo parecido consigo, ele dormia ou tentando descansa. Notou que assim que se sentou na cadeira localizada perto da cama, o outro anjo abriu os olhos. O anjo de olhos castanhos claros se sentou na cama e fitou o anjo de olhos verdes.

- Então? – Questionou o anjo de olhos castanhos.

- Foi difícil. – Procurou algo na mochila. – Encontrei em uma biblioteca da cidade e olha que o sacerdote não deixou nem dá uma olhadinha.

- E como você fez?

- Ora Olímpico... Eu roubei.

- Aron. Aron. Aron.

- Meu nome virou mel na sua boca?

- Acho que não só na minha boca. – Folheou o livro. – Por que...?

Aron o beijou com paixão, afastou-se um pouco e voltou-se para o livro que Olímpico folheava. Observou-o por um tempo, levantou-se e sentou-se na cama. Aron colocou a cabeça no ombro do primo que o abraçou, fazendo carinho nas costas do mais novo. O moreno viu o outro virá a pagina e o observou.

- Sempre me surpreendo quando faz isso, Aron.

- Só você? – Sorriu o mais novo. – Até parece que somos gêmeos.

- Se fossemos irmãos seria um pecado o que fazemos.

- Você é a minha única família. – Viu que o outro voltou a lê. – Precisamos mesmo ir atrás deles? Eu não quero vê sangue derramado novamente e principalmente se esse sangue for o seu.

- Eles mataram nossos pais. – Parou de lê e o olhou. – Quantos filhos precisam ficar sem seus pais? Eu quero justiça e não vingança. Só quero encontrá-los...

- Tudo bem. – Beijou os lábios do primo. – Estaremos sempre juntos.

- Sempre.

-o0o-

Em terras distantes... Um humano de cabelos alaranjado com olhos da mesma cor observava o anjo loiro de olhos azuis, andar de um lado para o outro.

- Perdão!

- Perdão? – O anjo o fitou. – Você os deixa escapar, ou melhor, não os matou. E agora aqueles seres estão a minha procura.

- Eu...

- Calado! – O homem tremeu de medo. – Eu me tanto ao trabalho de acabar com o pai deles e você só necessitava matas uns insetos...

- Eles emanaram energia do nada. – O anjo ficou curioso. - Sabíamos que eles não usavam seus poderes, mas como mágica aprenderam o suficiente para nos derrotar.

- Impressionante!

- Também achei...

- Então que dizer que a cada dia, os dois, ganham conhecimento. – Sorrir. – Mas isso é um problema que devemos resolver o quanto antes. – Desmanchou o sorriso. – Mesmo sem acesso a livros ou a treinamentos ambos tem o conhecimento do pai.

- Envio alguém?

- Já não deveria ter enviado? Enquanto isso... Vou envenenando o velhote.

-o0o-

No castelo em meio às trevas... Ares se sentia no fundo do poço, viu a sua leal serva adentrar no seu quarto e se ajoelhar. Perguntava-se como um ser tão belo conviveria nesse mundo inóspito cercado de trevas e energia escuras.

- Nara! – Deslumbrou os olhos límpidos e verdes da ninfa. – Encontrou-os?

- Infelizmente não, meu Senhor. – Levantou-se e aproximou-se da cama. – As energias aparecem e desaparecem rapidamente.

- Entendo.

- E o Senhor como se sente?

- Procure-os. – Sabia que não adiantava perguntar nada sobre ele.

- Se assim deseja, meu Senhor.

Fez uma reverência e saiu do quarto. Tinha total conhecimento que seu mestre estava sendo envenenado. Até o próprio sabia, mas descobriu tarde demais e juntamente com sua condição após a morte da esposa do seu mestre, seu corpo não ira aguentar uma batalha.

- Então?

- Nada, minha Senhora. – Uma humana apareceu das sombras. – Os rastros foram muito bem apagados.

- Eles são espertos.

- Creio que temem a tudo e a todos.

- Não. – Notou o olhar desconfiado da humana. – Eles confiam um no outro.

**Continua...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aviso: Tentativa de Yaoi, ou seja, relacionamento entre homens ou até incesto. Se não curte, por favor, poupe-me de comentários maldosos e procure algo que lhe agrada. Além de ter paciência com a inexperiente nesse gênero. **

**Aviso dois: Personagens originais, por gentileza caso queira usá-los avise, poupariam muitos problemas. **

**Resumo: Irmãos, amantes e um passado que voltou à tona. **

**Beta: Sem beta.**

**Os gêmeos**

**Capitulo 3**

Olímpico... Moreno escuro, olhos escuros cor de mel, cabelos castanhos curtos, único filho de um casal de anjos mortal... O choque da mãe não foi maior do que o pai do recém nascido... Ao verem a cria calada nos braços da parteira, um dor assolou a família humilde... Ele não possuía nenhuma característica dos pais.

- Destino quer testá-lo?

- Não fique assim irmão...

- Morte! - Ele o fitou. – Ele deveria ser como a mãe mortal...

- Vida, você sabe que houve uma miscigenação no útero da mortal...

- Sei irmão, mas...

- Eles deveriam ser mais parecidos com os pais receptores?

- Claro.

- Ora meu irmão. Sabe tão bem quando eu que aquelas criam morreriam ao nascer. Você sabe que o ser que crescia no útero dela é o filho de um Deus com uma mortal... – começou a desabafar. - Você não sabe o que é vê o sofrimento dos pais quando os filhos morrem e rojam pragas a mim...

- Perdão!

- Continue sim.

Aron... Moreno claro, olhos verdes, cabelos verdes, único filho de um casal de anjos mortal... Seus pais ficaram surpresos com a coloração dos cabelos, mas por sorte os olhos tinham a mesma cor do pai...

- Sorte do jovem que é parecido com o pai.

- Vida!

- Que foi?

- Resolva isso e pare de falar...

- Ando muito com Ares que...

- CALE A BOCA!

Os gêmeos, Vida e Morte, estavam vendo os arquivos dos seres. Vida zelava pelos seres que trazia ao mundo. Afinal era o Deus que dava a essência. Já Morte retirava essa essência e por ser o Deus da Morte é muito odiado. Infelizmente nasceu para essa função e seria o seu destino além de ser mais mal falado pelos mortais que não o entendia.

- De novo brigando?

- Destino!

- Oi Morte. – Sentiu Vida o abraçar. – Como vai Vida?

- Melhor, De.

- Melhor, De. – Morte imitou o irmão. – Vocês dois...

- Sempre tem espaço para mais um...

- Eu? Fala sério.

Os dois observaram Morte sair. Sentindo que estaria a sós, Destino observa Vida e pensa se deveria contar o que sabia. Ou deixasse o curso da vida seguir feito um rio que encontra obstáculo que deve ser vencido por conta própria.

-o0o-

Em algum lugar...

A serva de Nara procurava pela floresta algum sinal de manifestação de energia. Porém seu trabalho não estava sendo fácil. Não se sentia nenhuma manifestação nem mesmo uma simples concentração. Não muito distante dela. O servo do anjo com um exército procurava pistas e assim que viu a humana que trajava uma capa com o símbolo da ninfa ficou a observar.

-o0o-

Aron se perdia em seus pensamentos, sentia cada parte do seu corpo reagir as investida do seu amado primo. Porém nos últimos dias sentia uma dor indescritível no seu coração como se algo estivesse errado. Talvez as palavras do seu primo o tenha deixado indeciso com relação à instituição familiar...

Parou de pensar quando sentiu uma descarga percorrer seu corpo e olhou ou tentou olhar o primo que o chamou a realidade da maneira mais estranha. Descarregando um pouco de energia. Voltou-se a se concentrar no prazer que sentiu e tentou ao máximo, não pensar em nada além de dá prazer a si e ao mais velho que pela reação do corpo acima do seu estava no limite.

Após terminar o ato de amor e restabelecer os sentidos, observou o moreno que estava com os olhos fechados. Sua tentativa de animá-lo só o deixou mais preocupado. Sabia que quando não participava direto ou indiretamente do sexo significava problemas.

- Li!

- Descanse...

- Desculpa... Eu...

- Descanse...

- Mas...

- Aron! – Quando o chamava pelo nome coisa boa não vinha. – Estou cansado e quero descansar. Caso não percebeu, eu fiz tudo hoje e você ficou tão preocupado com miseras palavras e mal se concentrou no que fazíamos.

Aron o viu se virar e observou um marca de garra que não estava cicatrizada completamente, tocou-a com carinho e ouviu o outro suspira. Beijo a nunca do moreno e o abraçou por trás mesmo sendo menor do que Olímpico.

- Li! Desculpa. Eu não queria mesmo ficar aéreo...

- Mas ficou.

- Só estou preocupado. Sabe não é que eu não queria toca nesse assunto, entretanto se por acaso formos mesmo irmãos e se...

- Se... Não Aron... Eu não sou seu irmão. Porque eu nasci de uma fêmea e você de outra. Mesmo porque eu sou diferente de todos e você não...

- Li...

- Sou um monstro...

- É não...

- Sou. Sou diferente. – Desfez o abraço e olhou o primo. – Não se lembra das conversas dos nossos pais?

- Como não lembra. Nós o pegamos falando de você e sempre eles desconversavam.

- Diziam que eu era um demônio em forma de anjo. Que em vez de fala eu rosnava quando criança. Que sou muito escuro para um anjo. Os anciãos diziam que eu era uma praga. Um ser que deveria ser morto senão trazia morte e dor para todos...

- Li...

- Sou um monstro...

Chorou, porém não por muito tempo, sentiu o primo o beijar com todo amor que possuir. Só que Aron não percebe a mudança na coloração do olhar de Olímpico e nem uma energia negra tomando o corpo do moreno.

-o0o-

Todos que procuravam pelos gêmeos se assustaram com a concentração de energia que vinha de um ser não muito longe deles. E pela forma que a energia estava se concentrando significava que estava perto de despertar. Cada um dos servos pegou um caminho, agora era saber quem chegaria primeiro.

-o0o-

Aron agora era o ativo, estranho que o primo pediu com uma voz rouca que o mais novo ficasse por cima. Já que sempre que faziam amor e principalmente quando Aron era o ativo os dois se olhavam, o mais inacreditável era os rugidos oriundos do mais velho como se um demônio estivesse ali.

Olímpico tentava controlar a afloração dos poderes e se concentrar em tudo a sua volta. As sensações eram das mais diversas, entre o ódio e o amor, mas o que sentia, eram presenças se aproximado junto com o clímax.

O prazer foi igual e no mesmo momento para ambos. Só que Aron estranho que o mais velho olhasse a sua frente. Que não tinha nada além de um sofá.

- Li? – Nada. – Li?

- Apareça.

A voz grave demais assustou Aron que ficou paralisado vendo um humano com roupas pretas e pelo jeito era um macho. Viu-o se ajoelhar e espera por algo, mas Aron mesmo cansado saiu de cima de Olímpico e o olhou.

- Li?

- Depois converso com você. – Olhou o humano. – Tente levá-los o mais longe possível de nos e em hipótese alguma se revele.

- Claro meu senhor.

Da mesma forma que entrou o humano, ele saiu. Com raiva pegou o queixo do primo e o que viu foram os olhos negros. Começou a sentir uma pequena energia negra em volta do moreno.

- Você...

- Calma amor...

- Quem é você?

- Eu sou eu, Olímpico, mas por hora é melhor você me desejar...

- Eu não vou desejar ninguém até você me conta o que faz no corpo do meu primo.

- Escute bem. – Encarou o com carinho. – Eu sou Olímpico e por hora não manifeste os seus poderes senão...

- Vai me matar?

- Claro que não. Só que...

- Ou me conta ou...

- Que ficar calmo. Eu não vou machucá-lo e nem fazer nada ao seu amado. Só que caso manifesta qualquer tipo de energia eles viram nos pegar e...

- Então que nos pegue...

- E nos separar.

- Como?

- Eles iram nos separar porque somos...

- Então veremos...

- NÂO!

-o0o-

Em um momento seguiam um rastro que sumiu e depois um novo rastro apareceu. A serva de Nara sabia o que era aquilo e tento chegar antes, mas estava muito atrás. Porque antes ela estava seguindo na frente o rastro errado e o humano de cabelos alaranjado seguia atrás. Quando uma nova energia se manifestou o servo do anjo ficou a frente conseguiu chegar onde eles estavam hospedados. E não foi uma simples explosão de energia que o exército atacou a estalagem.

-o0o-

Foi rápido Aron só sentiu algo o protegendo e o quarto sendo pulverizado. O que o servo do anjo não contava era justamente que ali estava presente uma entidade maior do que ele.

- Quem atenta contra mim?

- Eu, o servo do meu senhor...

- Então envie essa mensagem ao seu senhor...

Saiu da poeira com o primo mais novo nos braços. O poder era forte e crescia à medida que o ódio tomava conta do coração do moreno. Olhou com muita raiva o humano que era simples brinquedo de um ser maior.

- Que a guerra comece servo.

Foi rápido um humano vestido de negro saiu das sombras e com movimentos rápidos matava um a um o grande exército do humano de cabelos alaranjado. Aron olhou o primo e não reconhecia aquele olhar nem aquela energia.

- Li?

- Sim.

- Estou com medo.

- Perdão meu amor. Vamos embora?

- Sim.

- Já chega. – O humano parou a espada a poucos centímetros do único inimigo em pé. – E você vai dizer a quem quer que seja que eu estou de volta e não quero que me procurem. Caso um de vocês venham a minha procura eu os matarei sem piedade.

Deu meia volta e sumiu numa espécie de nuvem negra. O humano sorriu e sumiu. Já o servo do anjo olhou bem os soldados mortos e caiu de joelhos, não com medo, mas por prever qual seria a sua punição. Não muito longe a serva da ninfa sorriu e sumiu rapidamente.

**Continua...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aviso: Tentativa de Yaoi, ou seja, relacionamento entre homens ou até incesto. Se não curte, por favor, poupe-me de comentários maldosos e procure algo que lhe agrada. Além de ter paciência com a inexperiente nesse gênero.**

**Aviso dois: Personagens originais, por gentileza caso queira usá-los avise, poupariam muitos problemas.**

**Resumo: Irmãos, amantes e um passado que voltou à tona.**

**Beta: Sem beta.**

**Os gêmeos**

**Capitulo 4**

No castelo em meio às trevas... A serva tentava localizar sua Senhora, mas estranhamente a sentiu na área de banho do quarto de Ares. Cautelosa procurou não ser percebida pelo dono do lugar, só sua Senhora deveria sentir sua presença. Entretanto o que viu não era o normal. Quem estava usufruindo a enorme banheira era a ninfa. Ares só a olhava sentado no chão rodeado por algumas almofadas no cômodo.

- Trouxe-me notícias boas?

- Senhora. – Ajoelhou-se. – Depende como queira interpretar a notícia que trago.

Nara se levantou sem se importar com sua nudez e Ares observou toda a beleza no corpo da ninfa. As curvas, os seios, as coxas e principalmente a feminilidade dela, mas nem isso o deixava feliz. Alguns pensariam que deixou de gostar das fêmeas, entretanto a preocupação com os filhos o consumia. Além da sua fraqueza por conta do veneno.

- Conte-me!

- Ele despertou.

- COMO? – Ares ao escutar aquelas palavras se levantou. – Ele?

- Senhor! – Nara o segurou antes que caísse na banheira. – Ainda esta...

- Qual deles?

- Guerra.

- Ele não. – Fitou a ninfa que o amparava. – Temos que vê-lo...

- Mas meu Senhor...

- Se Guerra despertou primeiro que o outro isso significa que não vai adiantar um confronto frente a frente. Temos que conversar...

- Perdão! – Falou a humana. – Mas temos que ser rápido. – Ambos a olharam. – Havia mais um a procura deles e não estava com nenhum símbolo.

-o0o-

Em terras distantes... O humano respirava aliviado pelo seu Senhor não o ter transformando em pó. Mas não entendeu a idéia maluca de ir a terras longínquas atrás daquele anjo.

- Se ele despertou todos iram vê-lo. E eu sendo o primeiro, posso conseguir conquista a confiança dele.

- Mas e eu?

- Você?

- Sim ele me viu.

- Talvez nem se lembre quem é você. Se o amor dele for maior e pelo jeito é. Não importa que o Deus supremo apareça de carne e osso na sua frente após atacá-lo.

- Não entendi?

- Ele só tem a intenção de proteger aquele que mais ama.

O humano seguiu seu Senhor e esperava mesmo que o anjo não se lembrasse dele. Afinal se livrou de morrer uma vez e não queria morrer nas mãos daquele ser.

-o0o-

Aron ficou sem palavras ao ser vê na frente de um deslumbrou palácio. Apesar das cores vermelhas e negras ainda sim era bonito e grandioso. Ainda nos braços do moreno o fitou, passou uma das mãos na face do amado e viu os olhos negros o observar.

- Deseja algo?

Nem precisou responder, pois o mais novo o beijo com ternura. Aron se sentia completo, porém triste. Ao se separarem reparou no humano que apesar da pele clara tinha os olhos negros assim como os longos cabelos negros.

- Quem é ele?

- Aron, esse é meu servo. Uma sombra por assim dizer.

- Ele fala?

- Fala.

- Tem um nome?

- Não.

- Posso dar?

- Faça o que desejar... Mas vamos entrar sim.

Confirmou com a cabeça e ainda nos braços do mais velho adentrou na construção. Não havia ninguém além deles. Isso era estranho demais, mas não se importou pelo menos estaria seguros ali. Após um banho e comerem. Aron ainda olhava o humano que parecia em alerta.

- Eu tenho um humano?

- Tem.

- Como ele é?

- Bem...

- Fala Li.

- Bem... Não é ele...

- É ela? – O moreno confirmou. – E como ela é?

- Acho que não há necessidade de...

- Diz. – O moreno o olhou. – Por favor.

- Certo. Ela é bonita. Tem corpo bonito. E só.

- Isso é bom.

- Bom?

- Sim. – O moreno não entendeu. – Pelo menos o terei só pra mim. Ninguém o terá por perto. Se o meu humano fosse um macho ai sim eu ia ter raiva.

O moreno sorriu e deitou-se na cama. Amarasse por muito tempo até o cansaço do mais novo o tomar. Olímpico olhou o dormindo tranquilo, porém a informação que possuía a respeito da sua vida não o deixava em paz.

Como contaria a Aron que eles eram mais do que irmãos. Eles são gêmeos e isso era o pior pecado no mundo, não que irmãos se amassem, porém não dá forma que se amam. Era muita informação para um único ser.

- Senhor!

- Diga.

- Tens visita.

**Continua...**


	5. AVISO!

Aviso!

Retirei os avisos porque não tem importância agora a mensagem que havia escrito.


End file.
